The inventors of the present invention have reported that 4-[3-isopropyl-5-(6-phenyl-3-pyridyl)-4H-1,2,4-triazol-4-yl]-2,1,3-benzoxadiazole (compound A) represented by the following chemical formula is useful as a pharmaceutical agent, in particular, as an inhibitor of glycine transporter activity, for example, as a therapeutic agent for dementia or schizophrenia (see Example 2, Patent Document 1).
In Example 2 of Patent Document 1, 4-[3-isopropyl-5-(6-phenylpyridine-3-yl)-4H-1,2,4-triazol-4-yl]-2,1,3-benzoxadiazole is given as compound A, and this is an identical compound to 4-[3-isopropyl-5-(6-phenyl-3-pyridyl)-4H-1,2,4-triazol-4-yl]-2,1,3-benzoxadiazole, and both nomenclatures refer to the compound shown below.

Patent Document 1: Pamphlet of International Publication No. 2001/87855